EATL Films Wiki:Editing Policies
All the rights that are made for users on the wiki are allowed within a reasonable limit. Editing Guidelines Here are some guidelines to editing around our wiki to make sure pages stay neat and within uniformity. Please note that any violation of these guidelines will most likely be reverted. 'Images' *ALL IMAGES SHOULD BE IN THE .png FORMAT AS THEY'RE BETTER QUALITY. .jpg/.jpeg FILES WILL BE DELETED. *Please contact DisneyGleek123 about film/series screencaps. 'Sizes' *For a Character Infobox, images should be in the ratio of 250x350. *For an Episode Infobox, images should be in the ratio of 1110x630. *Images used in recaps should also be in the ratio of 1110x630. 'Names' *Images for a Character Infobox or Cast Member Infobox should be named after the character/cast member themselves. E.g., Elijah Adams's main image should be named "Elijah Adams.png". *Images used in a character recap should have the character's first name followed by the episode the image is set in the title. E.g., Henry's image for the pilot episode of The Railway Series Adventure should be named "Henry 101.png" (101 being the production code of that episode). **If the character requires more than one image for an episode, then the images should be numbered. E.g. "Henry 101 01.png" and "Henry 101 02.png". *For an Episode Infobox, the image's title should contain the show's title, as well as the episode's number for a show. E.g., for the pilot episode of The Railway Series Adventure, the main image should be entitled "The Railway Series Adventure 1x01.png", and for the show's second episode, "The Sad Story of Henry", the main image should be entitled "The Railway Series Adventure 1x02.png", etc. *For a Film Infobox, the image's title should contain the film's title, as well the promotional number afterward. E.g., for the film Clue: Presentation Short, the main image should be entitled "Clue: Presentation Short Promo 01.png". If the show receives a second promotional image, the main image should be entitled "Clue: Presentation Short Promo 02.png", etc. 'The "I" Template' *THE "I" TEMPLATE MUST BE USED FOR ALL IMAGES THAT EXIST WITHIN RECAPS, ANY OTHER WAY OF ADDING AN IMAGE TO A PAGE WILL BE DELETED FROM SAID PAGE. *The "I" Template is simple to use, simply type the image you want into a recap using this skeleton: *We request that the "I" Template only be written out on top of a paragraph, as it will look better and neater when it comes time to publish. *If you're adding an image to a character recap, we request that you put the name of the episode using the "E" Template (See below). Here's the skeleton: }} 'Galleries' *Galleries must be posted in slider form only as this reduces the size of the page dramatically. *On character pages, the only images to be posted in the image galleries are promotional photos for episodes that feature said character. Also, promotional photos of the character are also to be added to the character page. **Despite how minor the character appears in the photo, for example an arm of the character, the picture shall still be posted in their gallery. *On episode pages, the only images to be posted in the image galleries are promotional photos and behind the scenes photos that promote said episode. *On actor pages, the only images to be posted in the image galleries are behind the scenes photos that feature said actor, despite how minimal their appearance, such as an arm. *Images are also to be added in order of the film or episode they belong to, for example, 1x01, 1x02, 1x03 etc... ANY OTHER IMAGES ADDED TO THE GALLERIES WILL BE REMOVED Here is an example of a character gallery (from Henry's page): Henry.png Portal Henry.png The Railway Series Adventure Logo.png 'Recaps' *We ask that images applied to recaps be given the width of 200px and are arranged on the page from left to right to left again (etc.), if another image is added in between, we request that the rest of the images be rearranged accordingly. 'Characters' *For a recap on a character page, we request that a paragraph be given detailing what a character did in a particular film or episode marked off with an "M" Template or "E" Template, respectively. We also request that each paragraph be big enough for an image to be added along with it. E.g. (From Thomas's page): }} Thomas is pulling the local train along the Main Line. As he puffs along the line, he hears Gordon behind him. Annie and Clarabel try to tell him not to do anything, but Thomas wants to race Gordon to the next signalbox and picks up speed, flying along the line and making it to the signal first, narrowly winning. When Thomas comes to a stop at Vicarstown, he expresses desire to go along the Vicarstown Bridge and visit the Mainland again, when all of a sudden, he sees an unfamiliar green engine with two tenders backing down on the train beside him. Thomas introduces himself to the new engine and tells him about the time he and the other famous engines of Sodor went back to the Mainland, to which the new engine says that he did not know Sodor had any famous engines; the engine then recognizes Gordon, who begrudgingly introduces Thomas to his brother, the Flying Scotsman. Flying Scotsman tells Gordon that he has been invited to take part in the Great Railway Show on the Mainland, and that he will be competing in the race. He explains to a curious Thomas that the Great Railway Show is an event in which engines compete to see who is the fastest, the strongest and whatnot, but he does not know if any Sudrian engines will be going. Thomas wants to go, and Flying Scotsman tells him that, with any luck, he might be able to, before departing for the Mainland with his passenger train. *A paragraph such as this should be given per every episode in which the character appears. By recapping like this, it allows more specified and less general information to be added and allows the recaps to be updated every time a new episode airs. However, we do request that you don't jump in and try and recap a character that is currently under the "possession" of another user. 'The "E" Template' *The "E" Template is very simple to use and merely makes editing faster. For instance, if you were to type out " " at the end of a paragraph on a character recap, it would appear as . Or if you were to type, " ", it would appear as . **We also request that this be used in image captions to signify what episode the scene within the image is taken place. *When working with the "E" template, you also have the option to add a second episode title. This feature is usually meant for a character's "Early Life" section of their biography. For instance, if you were to type out " ", it would come out . Or if you were to type, " ", it would appear as . 'The "M" Template' *The "M" Template is very simple to use and merely makes editing faster. For instance, if you were to type out " " at the end of a paragraph on a character recap, it would appear as . Or if you were to type, " ", it would appear as . **We also request that this be used in image captions to signify what episode the scene within the image is taken place. *When working with the "M" template, you also have the option to add a second film title. This feature is usually meant for a character's "Early Life" section of their biography. For instance, if you were to type out " ", it would come out . 'Episodes' *Episode recapping is reserved for the wiki's staff only. 'Categories' *Please do not create categories without clearance from the admins. 'Characters' Categories on character pages should follow this order: *Lead/Main/Supporting/Recurring/Minor/Episodic Characters (Project Name) *Season 1 Characters (Project Name) *Season 2 Characters (Project Name) *Season 3 Characters (Project Name) *Unnamed Characters (Project Name) *Unseen Characters (Project Name) *Deceased Characters (Project Name) Obviously, if the categories are not applicable, do not add them. For instance, for a character who did not appear in the first season of a show, don't add them to "Season 1 Characters". 'Episodes' Categories on episode pages should follow this order: *Season 1/Season 2/Season 3 Episodes (Project Name) (depending on which season the episode belongs to) *Series Premieres (for a first episode of a series) *Season Premieres (for a first episode of a season) *Season Finales (for a last episode of a season) *Series Finales (for a last episode of a series) 'Shows' Categories on show pages should follow this order: *Series Title *Shows 'Films' Categories on film pages should follow this order: *Feature/Short/Series Films Spoiler Policies This is NOT a spoiler free wiki, so you are responsible for any information you acquire that you did not already know. *If you are wanting to add a spoiler to the wiki, first bring it up with one of the administrators, and be sure to provide them with a source for where you found this out. Once approving it, they will either add the spoiler to the page it fits in, or direct you to where you need to add it. **If regarding something that will happen in the upcoming season/later on in the season that is currently airing, it was most likely go on said season's page. *When adding upcoming spoilers, you must have your reliable source referenced on the page you add it on, otherwise we can't be sure if it's trustworthy. *For pages containing spoilers, the spoiler alert template is to be added at the top of the page.